Taken
by Jayda Jareau-Hotchner
Summary: SEQUEL TO ALONE! Edward and Bella's children were kidnapped after the wedding. Its been 3 years now and they still haven’t found Them. When they try to escape, Ellie gets caught. Will Tony be able to find the Cullen’s quick enough before Ellie gets hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**Taken  
By Zanessaforever18 & Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe**

**Ellie-May's POV**

It's been three years now since _they _kidnapped my brother and me. We were only 3 years old but we looked atleast 9.

I missed my family so much and I promised myself we would get back to our family or we would die trying.

_Ditto._ I heard Anthony pop into my mind.

_They_ kept us locked in this room for days because our power is getting to strong for them to handle. They are smart.. I'll give you that. In the 3 long years that we have spent here, we have tried to escape many times. But never succeeded. We always got caught, then punished after.

The thing is... they don't really let us hunt very regularly which makes us weaker. They have tried to make us drink human blood but we refused everytime. It just wasnt right!

Urghh, Aro... He repulses me!

_Flash back_

"_Aro.. she demanded to see you otherwise she would use her powers, my apologies" Demetri said bowing his head while I bawled ._

_Aro shooed away Demetri. _

"_Now what can I help you for my child and where is your brother may I ask?" Aro spoke to me in a sickly sweet voice._

"_He's back in the 'Basement' that you put us in. I demanded he stayed there while I come to you" I said snarling. _

_He ushered me to carry on._

"_And this is my final demand I want to see my family... I WANT MY MOMMY & DADDY!" I said as anger came over to me at the end of the sentence._

"_Oh my child, Were your family now and I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm your father" He said smirking. "And you will call me father" He concluded with a grin._

_With this I flew at him. Alec Jumped in the way and caught me before i got to him. DAMMIT! why did vampires have to be so fast!_

"_Alec please put her down and leave the room" _

_Alec put me down and left quietly. I turned to Aro._

"_Don't you ever! EVER! Think you are even worthy to call yourself anything related to me! My family is 10 times the person you are!" I spat._

_Ellie... is everything okay I heard Anthony think._

_I now it was kind of cruel but I didn't want him to see me this angry so I ignored him._

"_Excuse me Missy but you shall not talk to me in that tone now answer me this one question... Who's your daddy?" He asked me._

"_Oh that's easy... Mr. Edward. Anthony. Cullen." I said loud and clear._

"_Believe what you want Ellie Volturi but you will call me father!" He said and left._

End of Flash back

"Ellie, Ellie!" I heard Anthony shaking me.

"Wow Sorry I went into a kind of zoned for a minute" I said.

He nodded then backed of and sat in the corner with his head in his hands

"Anthony?" I asked and walked over to him

"What is it?" I asked again

He looked up at me then I realised Tony had missed the last hunting trip because of violence towards Jane it had been some time since he last hunted.

"It's burning Ellie... Like it never has before" He said to me.

I cuddled into him.

"When's the next hunting trip?" He asked me.

I cringed not wanting to answer.

" A couple of days" I whispered.

He groaned and put his head in his hands.

I was beginning to wonder what was taking my family so long! It had been 3 years... i started to doubt them even attempting to look for us.

I shook my head. No! My family loved us. I looked over at my brother.

"Tony... Now its time were leaving" I said

Its time to get our family back.

**AN- This is the sequel to alone... Tell us what you think!... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anthony's POV**

The burning in my throat was unbearable. The only thing that kept me going was the thought that I would be back with my family soon enough.

Me and Ellie-may had made a plan that we shall make are escape as soon as Marcus leaves the god damn door to go 'eat', the thought of them drinking pure human blood is revolting. All I want to do now is sit in my parents arms and stay there forever with Ellie by my side, But that's not going to happen ... not now at least.

Ellie-may and I had been experimenting with are powers. We don't really understand how they can be as dangerous as the Volturi thought.

We just held hands and stared at a bird that was sitting by are window well lets say bars... and we just thought together come through, come through because to be honest a bird probably wouldn't taste too good but I needed something. It actually tried to come through but could not get through the bars.

"_Tony Marcus is still outside the door he's grumbling to himself about his 'food' not being here yet so it so he's expecting it soon I suppose" Ellie thought_

"_Okay sis get ready"_

There wasn't much too actually get ready just a bag that me and Ellie had filled with memories, important stuff and some things we may need in case of an emergency. It's just a couple of pictures. A family picture dressed as vampires ha-ha and a picture of Me, Ellie, Dad and Mom.

"FINALLY!" We heard Marcus shout and walk of to get his 'food'.

"_ANTHONY! REMEBER THERE HUMANS! YOUR HALF HUMAN YOURSELF!"_ Ellie screamed in her head.

I nodded to myself picked up the bag and listened to Marcus's footsteps run down the hall.

This is it. Its home time.

**Edward POV**

Devastation, Anger, Sadness, Determination… these were the feelings I had been feeling for the past three years.

The family and myself have searched everywhere and I mean everywhere for the children, we went to Italy but it turns out the Volturi have left the area! How convenient!

Me and Bella haven't been the same ever since. Everyone has there separate ways of dealing with the pain.

Bella has been spending a lot of time with Rose and Esme, Jasper and Alice are together always. I have never seen Alice so down. Carlisle, when he isn't with Esme goes to the hospital most the time just to get his mind off it. Emmett just doesn't know what to do with himself he just try's to comfort Rose most the time. Jasper, he isn't in a mean way he just has to stay away from me because of everyone's emotions he can handle but he can't handle mine on top of them.

I just stay in my room most the time and I feel horrible because everybody comes in trying to comfort me now and then but I just ignore them. I can't talk. I can't think. And I barley Hunt anymore. The first year and a half I was less depressed because well... I had more hope, But! I will not rest until I get my children home safe and sound.

I can't really handle all the thoughts that people are having so I have blocked them out. On the second year when we were searching round Canada just for one split second Emmett thought, _"What if ... what if we don't find them"_ That was it I just lunged at him. That's one of the reasons I blocked out everybody's thoughts.

I stood up and walked towards my music collection looking for another CD to play. When I heard it

"NO, NO, NO! ELLIE!" I heard Alice Scream.

I ran straight through the door and into Alice's Room so see her looking blank into space with Jasper on his knee's in front of her.

"EDWARD DONT LOOK! DONT!" She shouted.

I let her thoughts into my head. The environment around me disappeared as a distraught-full image appeared.

"_Hey Beautiful" A man said to my daughter with a thick grin on his face.  
He walked towards her as Ellie Backed away. She had grown up so much. She looked at least 9 now. The man grabbed Ellie, pinned her down on the floor and began kissing her. She struggled to get him off but he was too strong. Tears began flooding down her cheeks._

"_Please, Don't!" She begged. But the man didn't listen._

_Both the man and Ellie was both stripped of there clothing._

"_Please, let me go. Don't do this" the man laughed as he entered her forcefully_

_Ellie let out a scream of pain._

End of vision.

My... My... My little girl.

"NO!" I roared.

I flew down the stairs and out the door.

Where was Anthony have they killed him already?! NO! They wont lay a single finger on there heads if I have anything to do about it !

I felt the presence of my family behind me.

I sprinted like I never had before

Not my Children!

**AN- Please review and tell us what you think! A lot of people hve been having trouble with reviewing. If that effects you please PM me with your review. Thanks, Love xx Jayda xx Hope you liked this chapter x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ellie's Pov**

Once we were certain that Marcus had left we were getting ready to open the door.

"Right time for powers I suppose?" Anthony asked.

"Geez, boys are so brainless I have an easier and _quieter _option"

He just looked at me, confused. I slipped a purple clip out of my hair and slid it into the door lock. I picked the lock and wa-lah it opened.

"As Auntie Alice says its never to late to accessorize" I said smirking. Tony rolled his eyes.

Anthony walked ahead and I followed not long behind we tiptoed down the dark corridors till we got to the door. Anthony held it wide open for me and then silently closed it shut.

Then we started running through the city, it was night so nobody was around to see us. We got to the forest and looked around. We started to run once again, blurry images flashed past us. I turned around to see Anthony collapsed on the floor. I rushed over and his eyes were pitch black, darker than I have ever seen them.

He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Come on I suppose I can take a short hunt too" I said putting my arm around him. He jumped up and raised his nostrils.

I smelt a mountain lion and decided Anthony should have it its more fulfilling. Ha, Mountain Lion Dads favorite. I smiled thinking about them they a scent of a deer burst into my nostrils only a few meters away.

I crept up behind it then pounced. It buckled under my grip I snapped its neck and snuck my teeth in.

The blood trickled down my through and eased the small burning sensation.

I leaned back and heard somebody say for a distance

"I smell them!.... this way master"

It was them. They found us!

"ANTHONY COME ON STOP! THERE ONTO US. THERE ON THEIR WAY!" I screamed in my head.

Before I knew it Anthony was by my side and we had took off sprinting. We were fast sure but no way as fast as full vampires. I pushed myself until my muscles ached.

I heard fast footsteps behind us.

Anthony was a lot faster than me and was now just about 10 paces in front of me.

Then I felt it. Two Strong arms raveled round my torso and pulled me back. It was Renanto.

"LET ME GO!" I screeched and he laughed and squeezed me tighter.

"Ellie!" Anthony Roared.

"You wouldn't want your sister to get hurt now would you dear Anthony? Come back and neither of you will" Aro said calmly.

Tony took a step forward.

"ANTHONY! Don't you dare! Remember who you are? Your a Cullen!? Cullen's never give up forget about me! Ill be alright just go home! Tony run home get help!" I shouted to him.

"But Ellie!" He stuttered.

"I have faith in you" I said, nodding for my to go.

Aro behind me stood still. Renanto was just squeezing me tighter.

"Ill be back Ellie, I promise!" Anthony shouted then ran off.

Marcus and Felix went to chase after him but three lights came on in the city. They couldn't chase him. If they did it would risk exposure. Right now I was glad vampires sparkled!

I sent out one of my loudest sonic scream ever unfortunately Renanto had hold of my head and pointed it in direction of the forest. Now 30+ lights were on and people were looking out the window

I carried on screaming.

"Will somebody shut her up?" Aro said frustrated.

Renanto squished his hand firmly over my mouth and ran his ice fingers down my neck then threw my hair.

"Oh you have been a very naughty girl. Well I'll just have to deal with you my own way, wont I" he whispered into my ear.

Then he ran his hand up the back of my top.

I gulped. _"Come on Anthony get home, you can do it come on."_ I thought closing my eyes

**Anthony's POV**

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, but it still didn't seem fast enough.

I took everything I had to leave Ellie back there. But I would go back with help!

It had been a little over 5 hours and my feet were sore. I still kept going. I wasn't going to let my sister get hurt.

I was about a minute or 2 away from the house. I would finally see my family again... with that thought I was grinning like an idiot.

Re-unions could wait... Right now we had to save Ellie. I just hoped I wasn't to late...

**Bella's POV**

I had decided that right now the person who I needed most was Edward.

So right now were cuddled up in his bed. Not talking, in silence but it was nice.

I felt his body tense next to me. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"It can't be" He whispered I sat up.

Then my nostrils flared I smelt a familiar scent. A delicious sickly but sweet scent not food though.

Then I realized.

"ANTHONY!" Me and Edward chorused.

**A/N Hey guys hope you liked it. Aww Charlotte and I didn't really want to do it to Ellie. But ah well: P Remember PM me if your reviews are not working!**

**Thanks By the way I just thought I'd rub them in your faces because there amazing! ELLIE-MAY ALICE CULLEN [&&] ANTHONY EMMETT CULLEN [&&] RENANTO VOLTRUI ARE OWNED BY JAYDA && CHARLOTTE!!!. : )) LOL!**

**I have a question for you guys ..**

**Who's Your Favorite Twin?? Anthony or Ellie?? Please tell us Who and why in the reviews =] **


	4. Chapter 4

**Taken**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

The moment I smelt that familiar scent I knew it was him, My little boy.

I shot up from the bed and ran out the house so fast; the force literally pulled Edward with me.

I scanned the forest ahead of me and saw a small figure running towards us. As he came closer, my hopes and dreams came true. It was Anthony! I wasn't imagining things. Edwards was right by my side, could almost feel the excitement coming of off him.

I ran towards Tony and grabbed him into my arms. Then I finally noticed… Ellie wasn't with him. Where was she? Was she okay? I had been so happy about seeing tony I had forgot about my little girl! What kind of mother was I?

Before I knew I could ask about Ellie, Edward had scooped Tony up and pulled him into a hug.

**Anthony's POV**

It felt so good to be home. I could feel the intense love coming of my parents as the brought me into there arms. With them, I felt safe.

I looked around and noticed I was surrounding the whole family. They all took turns hugging and gushing over me.

"Anthony…." Mom spoke up. "Where's Ellie?" she spoke slowly scared of my answer.

With that everything was silent. No one spoke or even dared to move in fear of not hearing my answer. I'm sure I could even hear a pin drop in this dead silence.

I looked down at the ground and started explaining. I told them everything, like when the Volturi kidnapped us and all the times we tried escaping. Them punishing us, trying to feed us humans and sometimes not feeding us at all. Everything.

"Aro even tried to make us call him dad!" I finished with.

"HE WHAT!!!!" My dad growled with anger with fury pulsing through his veins.

Mum put her arms around his waist, trying to calm him down…. If that was possible. He looked calm enough so I continued.

"This time, we escaped. We were somewhere around the boarder of Germany when we decided to hunt, we were too weak to go on without it" I sighed.

"Then Aro & Renanto, they came from no where and grabbed Ellie. She told me to leave her and come find you. They said if I didn't go with them they were going to hurt her! She begged me to go!... I should have stayed, she wouldn't be alone if I did" I sobbed into my mother's chest.

She stroked my hair and shook her head disagreeing with me.

"Baby, if you went with them you both would be hurt. And if you didn't come and find us we wouldn't know where to look for you. You did the right thing sweetie. Don't worry we're going to go to Volterra and get her" my mother spoke soothingly.

"Errm Guys?" Alice said as I looked up at her.

"If we want to prevent my vision from happening I think we should get going….like now!" She said in a demanding way.

Everyone quickly scrambled into the house grabbing what they needed to leave.

"Tony I think you should stay here with Esme. It's not safe." Dad said while putting money into a bag.

"NO WAY! I'm not staying here. Besides I no the castle better than any of you guys and I know where they keep Ellie" I said almost shouting.

"He's right!" Carlisle said while butting in.

"But its not safe…." Dad tried to explain but got cut off by Auntie Rose.

"Just let him come, he will be safe with us. Nothing can happen when there's all of us there with him… besides he could actually help" Rose said while winking at me. I love you Auntie Rose =]

"Get in the car" My dad said sighing, finally giving in.

With that we were off speeding down the highway on our way to Germany. I still didn't know what Alice's vision was, but I would worry about that later. The sooner we got there, the sooner we could prevent it. We would save Ellie and bring her home safe and sound. We had to…..

**AN- Thanks for the reviews guys… Please tell us what you thought about this chapter by reviewing or PM. Sorry the updates have been slow, we have both been on holiday. But the more reviews I get, the quicker we update =]**

**Push the button… You know you want to ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Taken**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

These are the times were I am so grateful Edward can't hear my thoughts. I couldnt tear him apart even more. We are half way to Germany, were now driving through France at top speed as always. I'm trying to keep positive and not let my emotions dwell too much for Jaspers sake.

Were all in separate cars. Alice and jasper in the Porsche we decided it might be better if Jasper is with least people as possible with all the emotions topped off with his own its hard for him to handle, but he can still feel them radiating threw.

Rosalie and Emmett in the Jeep, Rose hasn't said a word since Anthony had told us how they have been punished. I know its tough on us all but Rose is so close with the children. Since she cant have her own she settles with spoiling her niece and nephew rotten.

Carlisle and Esme are in the Mercedes. As we all know Carlisle is completely against violence but you can see the hatred running through his veins for the disgusting pig who dared to hurt his grandchildren. Esme is completely different she hated not seeing her Grandchildren it ripped her apart as it did me, but Esme also cannot stand to see her Children in pain so she has immense anger, frustration, and devastation, and mood swings in general topped off with fury because she is without Ellie-May.

Then in the Volvo there's me Edward and Anthony. I have a sleeping Anthony tucked under my arm wrapped up in Ellies blanket. I can't describe how Edward is feeling because it is indescribable pain for words. We drove past a sign saying

'Willkommen in Deutschland' ( **Googled :P** )

I looked over to Edward he turned and said.

"Welcome To Germany"

I didn't respond knowing he wasn't in the mood for conversation he just wanted his little girl back in arms. Ellie-May and Anthony are his treasures. As they are mine.

The car came to a stop and we all Jolted forward.

Anthony jumped up.

"What, What, What?!" He shouted looking around.

I hushed him and pulled him onto my Knee. Even though he looked 9, he was still my little boy.

Carlisle came over and knocked on the window as Edward Rolled it down.

"Edward?" Carlisle started.

"We need Anthony to direct us. He needs to take us where the voltrui are staying" He spoke not giving Carlisle and eye contact. Carlisle glided away and jumped into his car.

I placed my hand over Edwards which was lying on the gear stick. He stiffened and turned to me with sorrow in his eyes. Like he was dying from the inside. I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed it firmly placing it back onto the gear stick. I gave him a hopeful smile and he sent one back

"Right, Tony which way do we turn now…?" Edward asked in a nicer tone than he was speaking before.

"Urm… Daddy you can't get through by Road anymore we'll have to go on foot" Tony replied.

Edward scooped him up into his arms and stepped out the car. I followed the others heard what Anthony had instructed and were already out.

Tony pointed to a far building like castle you could see in the distance we all nodded and set off sprinting through the forest.

The fragrance of Tree's, damp and wildlife hit me full force which caused my nostrils' to flare.

I started to feel hope now that I could see were my baby girl was. But… what if were to late? What if hes already hurt her? What if… what if…?

"Please Bella… stop" Jasper pleaded with me I forgot about how my emotions would effect him.

I mouthed the word "Sorry" and started to run faster I will not give up shes going to be fine… I know it.

In front there was me and Edward because Anthony is only Half vampire that makes him fast but not as fast a full vampire so he was on Edwards back. Oh how I missed those days. Me and Edward running through the forest the wind in my hair.

I looked to my left and to my surprise I found Esme, Rose and Alice at my side usually they would be with the boys who would be a lot closer to the front I seen the force Esme was putting into this speed that she was travling.

I pushed my self into a harder sprint and looked up to see we was not that far from the Castle were the voltrui are with my little girl. The forest floor became very damp all of a sudden. Then I realized it was raining. The wildlife ran past us around the tree's going back to there habitats to take cover from the rain that was now coming down really hard bouncing off the ground.

Green flashed before me on every side I was too busy to notice the now aching pain starting in my muscles. I was pushing my abilities to hard.

I looked up and realized I was at the building that Anthony had pointed out. I came to a stop not far behind my family joined me.

We looked at eachother hoping for somebody to come up with a strategy.

Emmett shifted his weight from foot to foot and turned his body in the direction of the Alice pounced onto Emmetts back. "Emmett I know your about to run right through that door roaring orders trust me they'll jump straight on you." Alice blurted out

Emmett grumbled and pushed Alice off his back.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked.

**Carlisle**** Pov**

I looked up at my son and seen the pain in his eyes, I nodded and walked through the door my family close behind me. As soon as I walked into that building a ton of smells hit my nostrils. All familiar apart from one. Aro, Felix, Marcus, Jane, Alec and a lot of others but one unfamiliar one I have met all the voltrui Members so who is this?

I heard a whimper from behind and seen Anthony curled up into Esme's chest he didn't really want to come back here he just came for Ellie.

Another smell came into play a smell so sweet and delightful a little girl. A little beautiful girl. My Granddaughter. It was faint but it was a trace that she was fine. I heard a giant sigh from behind me.

My walking sped up until a tall pale figure whizzed right in front of me. Aro.

Everybody growled.

"Let me through Aro" I snarled the anger boiling up inside me.

" Sorry my friend that is something I cannot do, you see _my_ daughter is near and she does not wish to see you" He spoke calmy

"_YOUR DAUGHTER_?!" Edward roared

He speed walked to the front and was about to pounce until Emmett grabbed him.

"That's what he wants Edward don't give into him" Emmett whispered

Aro laughed and said "Oh my dear Anthony so nice for you to return to us"

He hid his face deeper into Esme's Chest and Esme clutched him tighter.

Aro didn't take his eyes off him. Anthony peeked out to see if he was gone since it had gone silent.

He jumped and turned back around and started to whimper while Esme comforted him

"Do you have no shame?! Stop looking at him!" Esme spat

"Aro. You're scaring him leave him alone!" I shouted.

A wide smile spread across Aro's face it knocked me ill to see the delight he had for scaring a 3 year old.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!? LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Rosalie screamed

Aro brought his attention back to me.

"Aro please do not make this difficult we are not here for a fight just to simply get my granddaughter "I said calmly

That's when we heard it.

A ear piercing scream radiated through the foundations of the building.

"Ellie" Tony Whispered.

Bella and Edward ran straight past Aro towards the scream. To the most sickening thing I have ever witnessed.

**A/N Dun Dun Dunnn.... ****Did you like it? I hope so well Review. Aww Could we really do it to poor little Ellie…? She's so cute. Soooo… who's your fave twin?? Tony Or Ellie?? If you were them what power would you want?? Tell us in the review… x**

**Push the button… You know you want to ;) **


	6. Goodbye Taken sniff

**Hey Guys… I have some bad news :( -sniff-**

**I am no longer going to continue the story Taken. BUTTTTTTTTTTTTT…..**

**My Co-writer for it JasperssGurl'x is going to continue the story without me so please go to her profile and continue reading there.**

**I'm sorry guys but I am really busy these days. With school, GCSE stuff and coursework, I'm barely home anymore. But PLEASE continue reading and reviewing on JasperssGurl'x profile.**

**CONTINUE READING TAKEN ON JasperssGurl'x PROFILE =]**


End file.
